


getting hot and heavy at brunch

by Zolmophant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolmophant/pseuds/Zolmophant
Summary: This is just porn about a needy omega and an alpha who is shy until the omega goes into heat. it doesn't make much sense and I didn't edit. It's just going up as is. lol Why am i this way? pls don't read this trash.





	getting hot and heavy at brunch

There once was two apartments settled on either side of a hallway, one apartment held Dr. Joseph Green. Joseph was a very smart alpha, he worked as an archaeologist and was very good at his job. He was awkward, however, and his oversize shirts and baggy pants covered how broad and strong he was. Glasses hid his warm brown eyes and his dark blonde hair was shaggy and unkempt. 

The apartment on the other side of the hall held a new addition to the building. He was very beautiful and in his prime as an omega. Alex King was an omega with long, silky black hair, light completion and deep green eyes. At first the two didn't notice each other, although could smell each other from across the hall. 

Alex often thought about the owner of the amazing scent, wondering what he looked like or what he was capable of. He pulled his hair up off his neck, pulling on his bikini to have a dip in the pool. He grabbed his sun lotion and sun glasses, slipping out the door and pausing. He laid eyes on the alpha that had been driving him crazy, the doctor trying to unlock his door. Joseph had also been having the same problem, smelling the omega and not having the chance to see them. Joseph slowly turned to look at the source, the omega not afraid of meeting his gaze. They looked each other over, Alex moving his sunglasses down to look over the top of them. He liked what he saw… sure he wasn't looking like a Calvin Klein model, but he didn't mind. He gave him a soft pout and a bat of his eyelashes, the alpha going red.

Joseph also liked what he saw, admiring the soft curve of the omega’s hips and bare tummy. He eyed the omega’s neck, swallowing. This omega was out of his league. Way out of his league. He cleared his throat, looking back into green orbs. 

“Hello, Dr. Joseph Green.” The alpha managed to get out and extended a hand to shake. The omega giggled, taking the hand in his smaller one.

“Alex King… wow a doctor, huh? Cute and smart…” the alpha went darker. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you.” He blurted, retreating into his den. He leaned heavily against the door, heart thumping. He must have been kidding… or mocking him. Alex was his name, it was cute. It fit him, such a cute little omega that smells so good. He bit his lip, shaking his head. There was no way he would be able to get with him.

Alex was not very thrilled with the interaction, wondering if he already had an omega. He kept an eye out, not seeing another omega coming in or out. He did notice, however, the alpha's new hair cut and how nice his tan looked… he bit his lip, wondering how to get his attention. He would have to try a little harder… 

He tried his best to get his attention, all of his efforts being a loss if it wasn't for how amazing his neighbor was. Not only was the alpha cute, but sweet and smart? He was the inspiration for the omega’s heats, just wanting the alpha as Joe imagined having the omega just the same.

Alex decided to invite him over, picking something to wear that would make him feel like a babe. With all of his friends having pups and with mates, Alex felt like he was behind. It made him want this alpha more, just wanting at least one pup. Living by himself wasn't as fun as he made it out to be, sleeping in a permanent lonely nest and waking up to an empty apartment every morning was a burden.

He turned around to admire his ass, wiggling it in the mirror slowly. He was looking for a knot today. He grinned, slipping on a tee shirt.

As soon as the alpha came over, Alex knew it was game on. He smiled up at him, going in for a hug. He felt the alpha’s arms slide around him, shivering as he nosed his chest. He was really close to heat, but so what? 

The alpha seemed surprised, Joseph going red as he realized that he was pressing his nose to the Omega's throat and pulling him closer. Alex looked up at him, smiling softly. “I forgot my heat was coming up, I hope you don't mind…” 

Joe studied him, shivering at how amazing he smelt. “You invited an alpha over… knowing…” He let out a soft growl, Alex letting out a moan.

“You wouldn't touch me otherwise, alpha.” He shivered, a hand gripping his ass. 

“Do you do this often?” Joe growled into his ear, sucking on the scent gland resting on the side of his neck. The omega arched into the larger body, letting out a soft pant.

“No, alpha… just want you.” The smaller tangled his fingers in his hair, wiggling his hips for the alpha as he was suddenly pressed into a wall. Alex felt slick dripping down his thighs, the polite demeanor of the alpha completely gone and the roughness making him want to bend over more.

“You want me inside you? You've been teasing me all this time for my knot?” He growled into his throat, lifting the omega by the thighs and pressing his hips between them. 

The omega moaned, rolling his hips into the bulge he felt in the alpha’s pants. He looked up at him, drooling and face red to his ears from need. “Nm… alpha I wanted you since I saw you… I want your pups.” 

Joe grabbed a handful of his hair, the omega shivering as he was kissed roughly. “I'm going to fuck you against this wall.” He nipped him, letting him stand by himself on wobbling legs. “But first, suck.” He unzipped his pants, cock large and throbbing. The little omega blinked at it, sliding to his knees slowly and taking the tip into his mouth with a shiver. 

The alpha watched him, gripping his hair and humming. “God, what a good little omega… sucking like a good boy.” Alex looked up at him, gagging on the cock as it was pushed deeper into his mouth. He took as much as he could, pumping what he couldn't fit with his hand. He moaned softly, pulling off with a pop to gently suck a testicle. 

“Nm… alpha…” he sucked over the tip, eyeing the knot forming. Oh, how he wanted the alpha to cum all over his face… but he wanted to be knotted more. He looked up at him, kissing his tip gently. 

Joe grinned down at him, smearing the saliva and pre-cum that was dripping down his chin over his cheek. “What is it, sweetheart? You want my cock in a different hole?” The omega nodded, grinding himself against the hardwood floor. “Undress for me…” 

Alex nodded, standing slowly and taking off his shirt to expose pink and perky nipples. He glanced up at the alpha, wiggling out of his shorts and standing in only his red panties. The alpha looked to be losing his composure, the omega turning around and sliding them off so the alpha could see his throbbing hole. 

Alex placed his hands against the wall, bending over and moving one to spread his cheeks for the alpha. He could hear the alpha snarl with lust, sending shivers down his spine as he felt a hand against his ass. Alex mewled out, wet and ready to be taken. He felt a hand take hold of his hair, a large head nudging past the muscle of his entrance. He moaned like a whore, a large hand gripping his hip as he was filled.

He started crying out with nonsense, pleading to be fucked without remorse. He felt the first couple thrusts, body shaking as it rubbed his deepest areas. “A-alpha… oh… so big…~” he rolled his hips into the thrusts, wet noises filling the room with the moaning and begging of the smaller. 

The alpha watched as his cock was swallowed up by the tight hole, slapping the bottom’s ass hard enough for a handprint to form. “You like that? My cock inside your tight ass?” He gave a rough thrust, the omega nearly screaming. “Did I find your g-spot?” He smirked, tilting the omega’s head back as he begged. The alpha tilted his hips to assault the spot, the omega gripping around him in orgasam not halting the repeated pounding. 

Alex screamed as he came, trembling and moaning as the alpha kept fucking him. He felt a hot bite on his neck, sending him into another orgasam as the alpha knotted him and filled him with seed. He let out a soft moan, the alpha moving them to the couch carefully. 

It wasn't a very big surprise when Alex came back with a positive pregnancy test a week later.


End file.
